


He didn't know

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Dean scopre nel modo più diretto possibile il segreto di suo fratello. (esplicito, leggera wincest)





	He didn't know

Prompt 81 "partner provvisorio" challenge su Wincestare cattive come Sam -https://www.facebook.com/groups/765818723450546/permalink/2275839122448491/

Nulla poteva preparare Dean a quello che avrebbe trovato dietro quella porta di motel. La chiave girò lenta nella toppa e lì rimase appesa. Grandi occhi verdi scrutarono il letto in lontananza con confusione e curiosità. Dean non si mosse dall’uscio, un piede infatti era già pronto alla fuga ma quando capì cosa fosse esattamente quel groviglio di carne, si bloccò. Suo fratello minore Sam non lo aspettava prima di un paio d’ore ed aveva pensato bene di portare qualcuno in camera. Vivendo da sempre a stretto contatto era successo più di una volta di avere il tempismo sbagliato ma quella volta qualcosa era diverso .

“Cosa sta succedendo?” La debole voce del maggiore parlò nel momento sbagliato e non riuscì a coprire i lamenti acuti del fratello. Dean registrò involontariamente quel suono insolito provenire da quella persona improvvisamente sconosciuta e fu certo non poter più essere in grado di dimenticarlo. I suoi occhi erano fissi sui glutei sodi e tondi del fratello da un paio di minuti ormai. I muscoli si stringevano e rilassano ritmicamente sopra un corpo sconosciuto. Benché suo fratello fosse più grosso e mascolino di tanti altri uomini non gli era mai apparso così femminile nei movimenti.

“Sam?”, riprovò Dean alzando la voce. Questa volta riuscì a farsi sentire e tutto si congelò. I respiri affannati cessarono così come i movimenti convulsi ma non i tre differenti battiti concitati. Un clacson risuonò in strada ed un attimo dopo gli occhi di Sam raggiunsero colmi di terrore quelli del fratello. Dean si trovò a pochi passi dal letto ma senza ricordare come ci fosse arrivato. Poteva distinguere le gocce di sudore sul collo di Sam, poteva vederle luccicare sul petto irsuto. Le labbra del minore erano lucide, rosse e gonfie. Dean non riuscì a fare a meno di supporre volgarmente il perché, trovandolo sorprendente eccitante. “Chi è il bullo con le gambe storte, il tuo ragazzo?”, chiese l’uomo nascosto dietro le spalle contratte del minore colto sul fatto. Sam aprii la bocca ma gli occhi inorriditi del maggiore bloccarono qualsiasi parola volesse uscire dalle sue labbra. Si voltò chinando la testa mortificato, scegliendo di tacere. Dean pensava che la testa gli sarebbe scoppiata da un momento all’altro: Sam era a letto con un uomo. Sam era a letto con un uomo e lo stava scopando. Si chiese il perché per lunghi interminabili istanti, riuscì a supporre infine fosse una cosa nuova, una curiosità che voleva soddisfare anche se dal modo in cui si muoveva non sembrava affatto una novità per Sam. La confusione lo rese furioso in un istante.

“Esci subito da qui grandissimo figlio di puttana e leva quelle squallide mani da mio fratello o ti giuro che…”“

Fammi uscire”, sussurrò l’uomo guardando amabilmente Sam. Dean non capì assolutamente cosa diavolo intendesse l’uomo, accecato dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione e dalla confusione stava quasi per replicare quando Sam scese cautamente dal suo ventre con un rumore umido che per quanto fosse lieve sembrò fare eco nella stanza e di sicuro lo fece nella sua testa. Dean chiuse gli occhi a quella consapevolezza .

“È meglio che vada”, parlò ancora una volta lo sconosciuto con voce bassa verso Sam.

“Si sarà meglio”, replicò Dean irritato non potendo sopportare l’idea che quello sconosciuto aveva appena usato suo fratello. Perché Sam glielo aveva permesso? L’uomo raccolse lentamente i suoi vestiti e Dean suppose fosse un fissato della palestra perché aveva un fisico da body builder. Prima che si infilasse i boxer gli occhi di Dean caddero poco sotto la sua vita e non riuscì a non sorprendersi della larghezza fuori dalla norma anche se non poteva dire lo stesso della lunghezza. L’uomo senza nome lo notò e rivolse al maggiore un sorriso divertito. Quando finalmente la porta si chiuse Dean riuscì a rilassare i pugni e tornò a Sam. Lo trovò nella stessa posizione di poco prima: la testa china, inginocchiato sul letto ed il suo sedere appoggiato sui suoi talloni.

“Cosa diavolo è appena successo? Cosa diavolo hai che non va, Sam?”, alzò la voce Dean frustrato.

Sam non rispose.

“Stai… bene, almeno ? Insomma sei…mh ferito?”

“Va via”

“Cosa?”

“Esci, Dean. Vattene…vattene ti prego”

Dean sopraffatto dalla situazione non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta.

Dopo aver passato poco più di due ore al bar Dean decise di tornare dal fratello che trovò chiuso in bagno. Il letto disfatto lo travolse come un treno in corsa con le immagini di Sam mentre montava e gemeva su quel letto solo poche ore prima. “Sam?”, tentò di richiamare l’attenzione a voce alta.

Sam uscì dal bagno poco dopo e guardò suo fratello senza dire nulla. Le sue vere emozioni nascoste sotto strati e strati di dura pelle.

“Non devi dirmi niente?”, fu’ Dean il primo a parlare. Sam scosse semplicemente la testa.

“Va bene, non so cosa ti sia preso ultimamente ma sistemeremo tutto, Sam…”

“Sistemare? Io non devo essere sistemato”

“Non è quello che intendevo”

“Ma è quello che hai detto. Sai cosa? Tutto questo me lo sarei aspettato da papà ma mai e poi mai da te, Dean”

“Tutto cosa? Di cosa stai parlando? Non ho detto niente!”

“Ah no? Hai appena detto che devo essere sistemato, poco fa mi hai chiesto cosa diavolo avessi di sbagliato in me!”

“Non l’ho detto!”

“Si, l’hai fatto” Dean non ricordava chiaramente cosa gli avesse detto quindi non insistette.

“Sam…”

“Non importa quello che hai detto o non hai detto, la tua espressione è abbastanza loquace” Dean non riuscì a replicare abbastanza velocemente così Sam ne approfittò per tagliar corto.

“Perché non prendi un’altra stanza, Dean? Sono stanco vorrei dormire”

“Oh di questo non ne dubito!”, mormorò piano Dean senza farsi sentire. “Sono io quello a dover sloggiare, adesso?”

“A meno che tu non voglia dormire nella stanza in cui hai visto tuo fratello farsi scopare, direi si!”, il tono di Sam era freddo e duro e Dean rimase piuttosto interdetto dal linguaggio del suo fratellino.

“Domani mattina prenderò le mie cose e andrò via”, aggiunse Sam.

“No, no, no, aspetta, aspetta! Rallenta! I-io non ho nessun problema con questa… mh novità. Okay? Non so cosa mi sia preso, sono solo sorpreso e – e " La parola era geloso. "... scioccato. Per me non ci sono problemi su quale partner scegli, mi basta saperti sano e salvo. Mi dispiace davvero per la mia reazione, Sam credimi ma devi cercare di capirmi"

Sam sebbene fosse sorpreso dalle scuse del fratello chiuse gli occhi lentamente e non rispose.

"Ti ha fatto del male?”, Dean non ancora del tutro sicuro chiese conferma.

“Non era quello lo scopo”, sussurrò timidamente Sammy.

" È solo che…”

“Cosa Dean?”

“Da quanto?”

“Da un po’ di tempo ormai”

“E le ragazze?”

“Non mi dispiacciono”

“Okay, okay “, ripeté lentamente Dean processando ogni cosa lentamente. “È che-“,Dean si bloccò titubante. Il minore capì il bisogno dell’altro di parlarne per poter comprendere, doveva aver davvero sconvolto suo fratello scoprirlo in quel modo. Il minore cercò di rilassarsi e si mise seduto sulla poltrona, rispettando i tempi del fratello. “Quel tipo ti ha usato, Sam. Non tiene a te” ‘Sicuramente non quanto io tenga a te’, pensò scegliendo di tenere per se quell’ appunto. “Non gli importa se stai bene o male, a me non piace che tu venga usato”

Sam rise istericamente ma il volto accigliato del fratello lo riportò con i piedi per terra.

“E perché pensi che per me non valga lo stesso discorso? ”

“Non è assolutamente la stessa cosa! Lui-lui-“

“Si che lo è, come lo è quando ti porti in camera le tue cameriere”

“Infatti io le uso!”

“Hai mai pensato che anche loro usano te?”

Il silenzio e nuovi interrogativi riempirono la stanza e la testa di Dean.

“Vuoi dirmi altro, Dean?”

‘Che eri fottutamente sexy, ti muovevi in modo dannatamente eccitante e sensuale. Odio il fatto che gli altri possano toccare la tua schiena magra, sentire le tue scapole, sentire la morbida pelle del tuo sodo e meraviglioso cu-‘, Dean si stropicciò gli occhi scosso dal flusso di pensieri dovuto forse alle troppe birre.

“Dean, tutto bene?”

“S-si sono solo un-un po’ s-stanco”

“Okay”

“Non te ne andrai domani mattina, vero?"

“No, no Dean”

Il maggiore sorrise debolmente all’altro e si avvicinò silenziosamente al proprio letto, nei jeans un grosso problema che decise categoricamente di ignorare. “Avresti potuto dirmelo”, mormorò seduto comodamente sul letto del piacere.

“Io... non è – io non sapevo- avrei voluto ma non sapevo se - e non c'è mai stato- "

“Lo so, Sammy. Ma avresti potuto, ti avrei ascoltato. Voglio solo che tu lo sappia”


End file.
